


One More Bloody Thought

by paxwritesstuff



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Abduction, Blood and Injury, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxwritesstuff/pseuds/paxwritesstuff
Summary: As the sun sets after a busy day, the younger siblings get kidnapped. Yakko has a panic attack worrying about his sibs, and seeks revenge.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	One More Bloody Thought

The day finally came to an end for the Warner kids as the sun set behind the old, rusting buildings of the city.

Wakko ran in the water tower to rummage through the fridge to settle his hunger, while Dot climbed up into her bed to read a book she’d been meaning to read for some time now. Yakko settled himself on the sofa, subtly worrying about what’s to come the next day. The kids were supposed to get tested the next day on their behaviour and etiquette.

“Wakko! Get off the countertop!” Dot stated, peering at her older brother.

“What? I’m trying to get a bowl here!” Wakko shot back.

“Then get one from the dishwasher!” was the reply.

“No! Those are yucky!”

By now, Yakko had started to peek from his spot to make sure the younger ones wouldn’t start a fight. Thankfully, there was no fight. He stole a look at the clock above Wakko. 

“Siblings, it looks like it’s time for dinner. Do we want to bug Scratchy, or do we want to make our own dinner?” The three all traded looks with faces of mischief.

“Time to bug Scratchyyyy!” The Warner kids sang in unison.

The eldest opened the door, as the younger two shot out of the tower with the speed of bullets. By the time Yakko even closed the tower door, Wakko and Dot had already met the ground.

“Come on, Yakko! The food isn’t getting any closer!” Wakko waved his hand to emphasise his complaint.

“Hold yer horses, Complainy McComplainyson!” Yakko laughed.

From where he was, Yakko saw a weird shadow poking out from the distance. And it was only getting closer. And closer. Aaaand closer. The second the shadow grabbed the younger siblings, Yakko jumped off the tower to attempt grabbing onto the shadowy abductor. 

“Hey! Those are my sibs you’re grabbin’!” He flailed his arms in another attempt to grab them. The mysterious figure laughed at Yakko’s failed attempts and ran off with the kids in tow.

Yakko got up and chased after the figure, but whoever it was, was simply much faster than the 14 year old. Dot and Wakko yelled out for him, and tried grabbing him multiple times before trying to fight back. “Let go of us! I hope ya realise that what you’re doing is very illegal!” Dot sassily tutted.

Before he even knew it, the shadow and the kids were gone. Just like that. Yakko didn’t believe it. Just a minute ago, they were deciding to go bug Scratchy for food. But now, the youngest two were… gone. He wanted to go look for them, but the Warner lot was a big, busy place. There’s lots of places they could be hidden away in. The kids all knew that, thanks to the games of hide-and-seek they would play. (that took hours to find all three of them because of how small Dot is, and how well Wakko could hide.)

“Guys?” Yakko asked the silence. Tears were threatening to fall out of his eyes as he looked around hopelessly. The toon whimpered as the sun dipped lower and lower. He knew he probably looked dumb just sitting there underneath the tower, but he didn’t want to move. He really didn’t want to believe that the kids are gone now. Slowly, a tear made its way down his face while the silence grew loud. No more Dot yapping away at Wakko. No more Wakko yapping back to start drama.

Soon, one of the directors noticed the silence and was surprised to see the eldest kid laying face down on the ground with a comical puddle of tears around him. 

“Um, aren’t you supposed to be in that tower with your siblings? Where are they?” She tilted her head at the unmoving figure.

“They’re gone. Someone took them away.” was all he said.

“Who took them away? Ms. Norita? Ralph? Dr. Scratchansniff?” 

Nothing. Not even a peep from the “one who yaks”.

“Yakko?” Her voice musta sounded suspiciously like Dot’s voice, because Yakko snapped to a sitting position with a curious look.

“No.” With that response, the kid got up and started climbing back up the tower.


End file.
